


Why me?

by Kayblossomz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayblossomz/pseuds/Kayblossomz
Summary: Roman is bold, confident, funny and creative - Virgil is not very social, sarcastic and can only think of the negative, what happens when the mysterious so called 'villain' falls for the irresistible prince one day , and it all started , with one little misunderstanding..(high school AU)( first Sanders sides fanfic )( some Logan x Patton cause , why not )
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil's POV:

I was awaken by the blaring noise called my alarm...I attempt to cover my head with the pillow below me , my head lightly slamming against the mattress in the progress.. 

I groan in annoyance when the only thing I achieve by putting the pillow over my head was suffocation so ,with a grumble I sat up , putting the darn pillow back in its place and shutting off my alarm , it's noise still ringing in my ears ever so slightly..god it's annoying..

slowly I actually got out of bed and stood up , stretching my aching,still tired body...But you know , that's just how I am , always having some sort of burden following me,wether it be tiredness or just sadness,most of the time it's Anxiety or Paranoia though...

I yawned quietly and pulled my black shirt over my head to replace it with my average clothes...

When I was dressed I ran a hand through my hair , then I stepped out of my room And across the hall to the bathroom..the mirror shows a tired , worthless , hopeless boy -

Oh wait.. that's me ...

I sigh in Defeat as those words chirp and echo in the back of my head .. tired...worthless...Hopeless 

I find myself in a daze and when I snap out of it , I'm yet disappointed by my vision in the mirror , I brush my teeth and let out a small sigh..I don't feel like going to school today, but here I am..I rummage through a drawer before I find my eyeshadow,and I feel a bit relieved knowing that I find more confident with it on.and with that I apply it like I normally do, someone would call it gothic makeup,and don't get me wrong I actually kind of agree with them. I put it away slowly and hurry back to my room so I can get my school bag, pack it and freaking go- I'm starting to feel claustrophobic in my home, how stupid does that sound , huh?? 

I put my stuff in my bag , sling it over my shoulder and get my trainers on , then my keys and etc, then ... Finally , I'm out the house ...

I feel relieved and anxious at the same time , I know I look a mess , and I know people are judging me so damn much , but ... at least I'm out of my house , my dad will be asleep , so he doesn't know how I look before I leave the house , which is good,since he usually points out on my flaws and looks .but every thing he says is right , so I don't feel that bad about it ... 

I take in a few deep breathes of the fresh air and fear the school day ahead of me....the other kids are judgmental and fucking insane... they don't care what you think , as long as they get their way...

I start to walk to school... seeing a familiar light blue car pull up next to me, the window rolls down to reveal a certain Logan adjusting his glasses " Hey Virgil,Would you like me to take you to school instead of you walking?" He asked, typical of him.. huh? 

" yeah , thanks Logan...." And with that I swung the passenger seats door open and got in , putting my seatbelt on to avoid Logan's lectures, me and Logan have been I guess what you call friends for a year or two , well, we were study partners but once I accidentally vented about my anxieties so now he's hung out with me and helped me a bit more than when we were study partners ... I'm probably just a burden though , I mean, why wouldn't I be??

"Virgil, I can sense how tense you are , are you alright?" Logan asked , his eyes on the road as he drove ,obviously ..

" don't worry Logan, I'm fine , just tired..." I replied slowly, fixing my hair with my phones camera as a mirror 

"How much sleep did you get ?" The boy interrogated me as if i was a suspect for a crime such as murder , why the hell does he care so much , I'm just me , no biggie.

"Well I went to sleep at 4 Am and woke up the time of my alarm, 7am... " I answered quietly and could sense Logan calculating how many hours that was , within a few seconds he sighed and tutted " only 3 hours or less ... you need to go to sleep at a sensible and appropriate time or else your health will suffer " 

" I know I know ... " I looked down at my lap until we reached the school Car park ... Logan coughed to get my attention " well Virgil, I'll see you later, okay ?" 

I nodded in response before unbuckling my seatbelt once the car was parked, and I got out the car , grabbing my bag ,slinging it over my shoulder and closing the door , walking towards the building with my hands in my hoodie pockets ,allowing my mind to wander, not concentrating on anything really .. 

I looked back and saw Logan behind me , also walking , I don't seem to catch his eye though and continue on walking , great, homeroom/ form , the short period of time where you get reminded of all the shit you have to do while everyone is talking and on their phones or gossiping about some breakup , I am so sick of hearing it all.

I finally get to the room and walk to the back , seating myself in my seat and placing my arms on the desk , crossed and put my head on my arms, letting out a sigh of defeat and tiredness as I drown everyone else's voices out and listen to my own thoughts ... 

Suddenly I only just hear a voice come from in front of me that seems to be ...addressing me ...?? No ... 

I look up and see this charming male in a white long sleeved cotton shirt with a red design on it , it looked like a modern day dress up out fit that a prince would wear if he was a child , his hair so tame and charming - no fuck that thought.. his whole attire was charming 

" do you need something?" I spoke up a bit louder than I normally would ...

" yes! I'd like to know if you know what the homework was for geography? We have a class together, I sit behind you..." the male replied confidently 

" oh.. well we didn't have homework, unless you count revising for a small test homework ...." I grumbled...

" oh , alright , thank you ! I'm roman by the way!" He introduced himself ... great ... 

" I'm Virgil..." I answered slowly... then before he went of to the front of the class to his seat he smiled .. 

oh that amazing smile...

" nice to meet you virgil !!! Talk to you later!" 

Talk to you later...?

Does that mean he'll try talking to me in the future...?

Does this mean I'll have a friend?

Hopefully-

I'll have to ask Logan...

Then my thoughts were interrupted by the bell and the homeroom/ form officially starting...

I'll just have to wait and see when we talk next....

I don't know why but I can't wait for that time to come!

// word count : 1207 words!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wants to make a new friend . Does he dare?

ROMANS POV:

I laughed as I chatted to my friends , well , I say friends , theyre just the ones who tolerate me enough to talk to me , they thought I was cool , so I stayed with them, and it was the best choice I had made through my high school life…

Oh how nice it is to be loved..I let a satisfying hum leave my lips as I glanced over at the boy I had talked to earlier.. Virgil.. he was a shy kid , nothing stood out about him, but he was always quiet, and hated to join in in well….anything,maybe that’s what was so interesting about him .

I hear my friend , Patton laugh at me as he realises who I was looking at , he elbows me lightly and snaps me out of my daydream phase.

“hey , Ro~” he chirps happily , a slight teasing tone laced in his voice, causing my cheeks to become red .. I got flustered easily , unfortunately .

“a-ah-“ I started nervously , trying to calm myself down as I dug my fingernails into my thighs , which kind of helped the anxiety that stirred within me. Then I heard the others voice again.

“you looking at that shy kid again? Whats his name again? Virgin? Wait- “ Patton paused , realising his fatal error . “ nonono I meant Virgil-“ he said quickly , this time he was the one to get embarrassed, which , luckily , made me MUCH less flustered , and my cheeks less hot as a result.

“…Virgil..? i-..” I scoffed , trying to change the topic by ending that conversation quickly . “no , I spaced out- I swear-“

“ah, SURE you did..” he taunted , Jeez , Patton had so much confidence , almost as much as me . “ you should talk to him…” he suggests .

“Patton?”

“…yes?”

“theres no way I am talking to him , I don’t have a reason to .” I shake my head , running a hand through my well kept hair and allowing my cheeks to get red this time , I mean , if I thought about it too much then I’d just end up with a redder face than what I started with , which people would notice , and I’d get attention , and not the positive type I always ask for , and quite frankly , deserve .

“come onnnn~ you cant just NOT talk to him , look at him , he looks like he cheered up since you asked for the homework , isn’t his face cuteee~ come on!!!” Patton tried to hype me up…it kind of worked , but not really.

“but you said you’d talk to him later!!”

“ I didn’t mean to- it was just nice to say…” well..i mean… THAT was a reason to talk to Virgil again . why do I even want to talk to him again ?!..i guess curiosity was just on my tail , I was always interested in talking to the shyer ones , after all , I came into this school with a dazzling personality and confidence , why wouldn’t I try help others get some confidence too…?

Some just didn’t like talking to people , and they took a while to warm up to me..but others , like Patton , kinda clung onto me , which I didn’t mind.

Some people think im one of those mean kids, but im really not . I mean … popularity doesn’t mean anything , it doesn’t define your personality.

I just want to help people.

My thoughts got cut out as I realised Patton waving his hand in front of my face.

“helloooo?~ did you hear meeeee?~ I said , talk to him this break , ive got your back , dude!! It doesn’t have to be about anything interesting!!! Just ask to sit with him , and see how it goes!!! “ he exclaims , the bell ringing at the end of his sentence , which was perfectly timed, the teacher walked into the room and sat in their seat , taking a deep breath and smiling at everyone , it was probably forced , but I smiled back genuinely .

That’s it.

Im going to try talk to Virgil today!

Ill make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 3 coming out soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not any good at writing yet, but I'm updating this one at least once a month!! Hope you enjoy !!


End file.
